


Then who would take care of the kids?

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Polyship Week 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint is Not a Hero, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Laura is A Hero, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Polyamory, Polyship Week, day 4: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Clint has just gotten Nathaniel to sleep when the phone rings





	Then who would take care of the kids?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of [polyship week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/175510700628/friends-followers-people-who-saw-this-post) run by [polyshipprompts](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr!

Clint had finally gotten Nathaniel to sleep by the time the house phone rang. He glanced over at the sleeping infant to see if the noise had woken him, but fortunately, it did not. With a sigh of relief, he made to answer the phone in the kitchen.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Clint,” he could hear the smirk in Laura’s voice.

“Laura,” he sighed out in relief, glad to hear the voice of one of the mothers of his children. “Are you okay? How is Nat?”

“Hey, babe,” Nat said, meaning Laura had him on speaker phone.

“How are my girls?”

“Alive,” Laura replied cryptically.

“That doesn’t bode well.”

“Yeah, well…” Nat trailed off, “We’re gonna need a little fixing up.”

“Are you heading back here?” he tried not to get his hopes up.

“We’re trying,” Laura said. “Nat’s driving and I’m trying to stitch some things up on myself.”

“SHIELD’s trying to kill you guys,” Clint grit out.

“Clint,” Laura said patiently, rehashing old ground, “you know this is our job. You knew that when you married us.”

“I preferred it when I thought you guys had boring desk jobs.”

“Oh, you know that’s no fun!” Nat called. “You could always join up too, you know.”

“Then who would take care of the kids?” Clint smirked, loosening a little.

The humor of the situation was what kept them all sane. Nat didn’t respond since there was no real clear answer there. Even if Clint wanted to, even if he had any spying skills or training with weapons—which he didn’t—someone had to be there to keep together the family the three of them had made together. Traveling with them could be fun if that didn’t mean all three of them were in mortal danger.

“How are they all doing, Clint?” Laura asked.

“They’re doing great.” Clint smiled. “Lila got an A on her spelling test. Cooper has been keeping up with his homework. All quiet on the western front.”

“Yay!” Nat said at the same time that Laura said “Good.”

It was nice to hear their voices.

“Will you guys be home for dinner?”

“I think we’ll make it back by then,” Nat said since she was the one driving.

He didn’t know if that meant she was speeding, but, knowing her, she likely was.

“I’ll make sure I put on dinner,” he said.

“Looking forward to it!” Nat smirked. She loved his cooking.

“We’ll be home soon,” Laura assured, “We love you!”

“I love you both too!” he said and then they hung up.

He felt a thrill of excitement rush through him at the thought of his wives coming back home as he went to check what kinds of ingredients they had for dinner.


End file.
